The princess of tennis
by sakuraxgaara2233
Summary: A new girl and her brother move to Japan and the girl,Sakura,meets the tennis team and she starts to like all of them but will she have to choose or will she end up moving because she hurt? How would her brother react? And she can play tennis.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince and Princess of Tennis**

"talking"

'thoughts'

_Flash back_

"Phone calls"

Summary: A New girl name sakura with her brother older name Ryoga moves to Japan and Goes to Middle school. On her way through it she meets the tennis team and can't forget them. What will she do? Will she become the Princess of tennis?

In America

Normal point of view

"Hey bro can we go to Japan Please." A girl asked

"Yeah but do you want to go there in the school year or do you want to go in the summer?"

"Well I want to go there for school and in the summer please"

"Well I guess start packing up your things ok?"

"Thankyou thankyou so much Ryoga."

"It's fine Sakura and your welcome." Ryoga said.

"Thanks again when are we leaving?" Sakura asked.

" In two days i'll get two plane tickets and you start packing tomorrow ok?" Ryoga said.

"I can bring my cat right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes you can bring Yuna with you." Ryoga said.

" Yes thank you" Sakurs yelled.

"Sakura it's time to go to bed." Ryoga said

"Fine but only because we have to pack tomorrow."Sakura said.

"Yeah Yeah good night and i'll tell our parents" Ryoga said.

"Kay night" Sakura said.

"Night" Ryoga said.

So Sakura went to her room and fell alsleep while Ryoga called there dad.

"Hey dad its me Ryoga"

"Hey whats wrong?"

"Nothing but me and Sakura are moving to Japan in two days."

"So your coming home?"

"No we are going to stay at a apartment but we will see you guys every weekend."

"Ok then what school do you want to go to?"

"Umm I guess Saiguku acadamy" Ryoga said.

"Ok i'll enroll you in that school"

"Thanks"

"Oh yeah what clubs do you want to do?"

"Tennis,basketball,and hip hop dancing for me" Ryoga said.

"What about Sakura?"

"Hang on" Ryoga put the phone down and walked to Sakura room and knocked on the door.

"What is it!" Sakura yelled

"What clubs do you want to join in the school?" Ryoga asked.

"Ummmm i'll join Tennis,Softball,ping pong,swimming,volley ball, and hip hop dancing,"Sakura said.

"Ok i'll see if you can join all of those ok?" Ryoga asked.

"Yep tell me tomorrow night bro." Sakura said.

"Night" Ryoga said. Then Ryoga walked back into the living room and pick up the phone."You still there?" Ryoga asked.

"Yep what does she want to join?"

"She said Tennis,softball,ping pong, swimming,volley ball, and hip hop dancing." Ryoga said.

"Ok tell her to pick her top three."

"Ok i'll be right back." Then Ryoga walked back to the door and knocked "saku dad said pick your top three."

"Ok I pick tennis,swimming,and hip hop dancing." Sakura said.

"ok" Ryoga said and walked back to the phone."Dad she picked tennis,swimming, and hip hop dancing."

"Ok i'll do that when are you coming back?"

"We are coming back in 2 days and when does school start?"

"Next Monday"

"Ok bye dad"

"Bye."

Then Ryoga hung up the phone and went to his room and fell asleep.

In Japan

Seaka was walking to Saiguka her way she stoped by the tennis courts and watch her old coach talk to her team

"Hey Ryuzaki-sensei long time no see." Seaka sad. Thats when Ryuzaki turned around.

"Hey Seaka whats wrong?"

"Nothin just wanted to see the school my two little angels are going."

"You mean your kids are coming here I thought they left a long time ago?"

"They did but the girl wanted to come to Japan and this is the school they are going to."

"So what sports will they be joining?"

"the girl will join Tennis,swimming, and hip hop dancing and the boy will join tennis,basket ball and hip hop dancing."

"So we get both your little kids eh."

"Yeah and I just came here to tell you there are aloud to be 11 regular members and girls are going to join the boys and freshmen can try to become a regular."

"Ok and lisen up everyone this is Seaka the pro tennis player."

"Hi"Seaka said and waved.

"Hi" Everyone said.

"Ok bye bye." Seaka said and ran off.

To America

Saterday

"Hey Ryoga wake up wake up we got to start packing up the stuff." Sakura said.

"Ok i'm up i'm up."Ryoga said.

So Sakura went into the kitchen and cook pancakes,hash brown, and Ryoga was setting the table and called the air port and got two tickets to Japan for tomorrow.

"Hey bro breakfest is done."

"Coming"he yelled. Then Ryoga walked into the dinning room and sat down and ate. Then Sakura got the dishes and washed them and put up the left overs. Ryoga got up and started to pack up his stuff. When Sakura was done she grabed her suite case and started to pack up some of the clothes she wanted.

"Hey bro can we sell some of my clothes so I can get new ones in Japan?" Sakura asked.

"Sure" Ryoga said.

Then Sakura got up and went online and sold almost all her stuff.

Next day

Sakura woke up and made breakfest. Then she woke up her brother and they ate next she put her cat insid the cage and they packed the cab they called and went to the air port. After that they got on the plane and Sakura fell asleep while Ryoga is lisening to some music.

Few hours later

"Please buckel up your seat belts and have a good day"

So Ryoga buckel up his and his sisters seat belt. They landed and he waited for almost everyone was off the air plane then he picked up his sister and walked off the plane. He woke up his sister and she ran to go get her cat Yuna. When she came back she saw her brother with all there stuff.

"Did you call a cab bro?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I did there taking us to a apartment." Ryoga said. A few minutes later the cab came and packed in all of there stuff then went off to the closes apartment to Saiguka school. When they got there Sakura went up to the desk and stoped.

"Do you have any apartments left?" Sakura asked.

"Yes we do for how many?"

"For two." Sakura said. Then her brother walked up.

"Ok heres your key wait how many keys?"

"Two keys please." Ryoga said.

"Ok here you go." the girl said and gave them two keys. So Sakura and Ryoga walked to there room and put there cat Yuna in there and they went outside to get there stuff. They got all of it then they went to there room and unpacked it in there house. Then Sakura went in her room and fell asleep on her new bed. Ryoga called there parents and told them that they are in Japan now.

Then next day (an. The days will be longer when there in school.)

Sakura woke up and got dressed in some Jeans with holes and put on a tank top that was red. Ryoga got up and put on some street chothes outfit and they went to the kitchen and sat down on there chair.

"Can we go out for lunch and just skip breakfest please."Sakura said.

"Yeah I guess but what are we going to do?" Ryoga asked.

"We can go shopping and look around so we know were the stores are and were the school is or we can see our parents." Sakura said.

"Let's go shopping and walk around." Ryoga said.

So Sakura went to her room and grabed her tennis bag and went downstairs.

"And we can look for tennis players." Sakura said. Ryoga just went up stairs and grabbed his tennis bag and went downstairs." You do have money right?" Sakura asked.

" Yes I do come on." Ryoga said.

So Sakura and Ryoga walked down the streets and Sakura saw a store.

"Let's go in I want some new shoes for tennis and a new outfit please" Sakura said.

"Fine come on." Ryoga said. Then they walked in and Sakura ran to look at the shoes while Ryoga just stood there waiting for his sister.

With Sakura

Sakura was looking at some shoes when she felt like she was being watch. She turned around and saw a guy. She just turned back around and picked out some shoes and ran to the girls section. Sakura grabbed some shorts and a few tank tops. She went up to the casher and payed for them.

With Ryoga

Ryoga notice the casher was trying to flirt with his sister but his sister just paid and walked to him.

"Hey bro." Sakura said.

"Hey know what?" Ryoga asked.

"Let's look for some street clothes then let's get something to eat." Sakurs said.

So 2 hours later they bought clothes and they were on there way to a burger joint. When they walked in Sakura went and found a seat while Ryoga went in line.

"Hello what would you like."

"Two cheese burger's and 2 fries and 2 cokes." Ryoga said.

"Ok here you go."

Then Ryoga walked back to Sakura and sat down across from her.

"Here Sakura" Ryoga said.

"Thanks" Sakura said.

The table right across to Sakura and Ryoga

"Momo Kaido stop fighting" Oishi said.

"Hey Momo didn't we see that girl in the sports store?" Ryoma asked.

"Who?" Momo Asked. Then Momo turned and saw a girl with pink hair.

"Her?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah we did see her she bought new tennis shoes and some new clothes and got flirted by the casher." Momo said

Back to Sakura and Ryoga

"Hey can I get my hair dyed?" Sakura asked.

"Sure lets go today." Ryoga said.

"Hey what school are we going to?" Sakura asked.

"Saiguku school." Ryoga said.

"Ok" Sakura said.

Back to the Saiguku group

"Did you hear that there going to our school." Eiji said.

"Yep" The rest said. Then they all threw away there food and left.

Back to Sakura and Ryoga

They went and threw there stuff away and went to a hair place. Sakura got her hair dyed she had black red and brown in her hair. They went to there apartment and fell asleep.

Next Monday morning

Sakura woke up and got in her uniform. She made some breakfest and woke up her brother. Ryoga got on his uniform and went in the dinning room and started to eat breakfest.

"Hey Sakura we have to go to school earily so we can cheak out the tennis club since we are already in it." Ryoga said.

"Ok"Sakura said and went to her room and grabbed her tennis bag with all her stuff in it. Ryoga did the same thing. When they were walking to school they saw a guy who looked liked there father but kept walking. When they got to the school they walked to the courts.

"Hey are you the new people?"

"Yeah can you tell me who Ryuzaki is please?"Sakura asked.

"yeah come here." The guy said and walked up to a old lady. "Hey Ryuzaki-sensei these are the new students."

"Thank you go back to your running." Ryuzaki said.

"Hi i'm Sakura Haruno."

"Ryoga Haruno."

"Hi ok everyone please line up." Ryuzaki said.

So everyone got in line and Said " Good morning Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Ok everyone i'll like you to meet two new members." Ryuzaki said.

" Hi i'm Ryoga Haruno 3rd year."

"Hi i'm Sakura Haruno 1st year and Ryoga's little sister." Sakura said.

" Would you two like to try to become a regular?"

"YES" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah" Ryoga said.

"Ok Tezuka and Oishi can you two put them in a block so they can try out?" Ryuzaki said.

"Yes" They both said.

"And Fuji can you show Ryoga to his classes?"

"Yes" Fuji said.

"And Ryoma you HAVE to show Sakura to her classes and locker and dressing room."

"Fine." Ryoma said.

That ended the pratice and Fuji is showing Ryoga were his stuff is.

Now to Sakura and Ryoma

Ryoma was walking to the office to get her locker number and schudule. Then they walked in there.

"I'm here to get Sakura's class schudule and locker number" Ryoma said.

"Ummm heres her schudule but she has to share a locker with you." The lady said.

"Fine" Ryoma said and grabed her stuff and took Sakura's hand and dragged her out of the office towards their locker.

"Ow ow can you let go please?" Sakura asked.

"Opps sorry" Ryoma said and let go of her hand."This is you new locker" Ryoma said. Then Sakura unpacked her things in there and Ryoma took her hand again and started to pull her to their class. When they walked in everyone had their eyes on them.

"Nice of you to join us Echizen" the teacher said.

" I was showing the new kid to her class room" Ryoma said.

"Oh ok never mind go ahead and sit down." The teacher said. When everyone looked at the new kid they ALL had hearts in there eyes.(except for Ryoma and the Teacher)"Please tell us your name."

"My name is Sakura Haruno" Sakura said.

"Hi i'm your teacher and you can sit by Echizen, Echizen raise your hand. Sakura looked and found out that Echizen is Ryoma.

"Ok" Sakura said. Then Sakura walked up by Ryoma and sat down.

20 minutes later

"Ok class since we ended early you can have free time and no homework today." the teacher said.

"Hi Echizen oh and hi Sakura i'm Horio"

"Hi" Sakura said and picked up a tennis book.

"Hi" Echizen said.

Sakura was looking at some of the speical moves and saw a article about the snake shot. Sakura memorized it and put the book back up. Then Sakura stood up and walked out of the class room because the bell ring. Ryoma walked after her and found her at the lockers.

"Hey" Sakura said.

"Hey what class do you have next?" Ryoma asked.

"I have to go to the 3rd year class." Sakura said.

"Why?" Ryoma asked.

"Because thats were my next class is." Sakura said.

"Ok follow me." Ryoma said. Ryoma took Sakuras hand and pulled her to her next class. Then he left to his class. Sakura knocked on the door and the teacher answered it.

"Oh you must be one of the new students."

"Hai." Sakura said.

"Ok class we have another new student. Please come in Haruno." So Sakura walked in and saw her brother."Please can you introduce yourselfs?"

"Hi i'm Haruno Ryoga." Ryoga said.

"Hia i'm Haruno Sakura."

"Does anyone have any questions for them?" the teacher asked.

Half of the class raised there hand.

"Yes" the teacher asked.

"Are you two related? I just asked because you two have the same last name." a student asked.

"Yes Ryoga is my older brother." Sakura said.

"You look kinda young are you in the right class?" another student asked.

"Yes i'm in the right class and yes I am younger then you all." Sakura said.

"But why are you in this class?"

"Shes in this class because she is really smart." Ryoga said.

"Do you two play any sports?" A girl asked.

"Yes I play Tennis, Softball, Ping pong, Swimming, volley ball, and hip hop dancing." Sakura said.

" I play Tennis, basketball, and hip hop dancing." Ryoga said.

"Ok Sakura can you sit inbetween Fuji and Kikumaru and Ryoga sit infront of Fuji. Fuji Kikumaru raise your hands." So Kikumaru and Fuji raised there hands and Sakura went over there and sat next to them while Ryoga sat infront of Fuji.

15 minutes later

"Ok class since we ended early you can have free time." the teacher said.

"Hey bro?" Sakura asked.

"Hm"

"Do you know anyone that can do the Snake shot?" Sakura asked.

"No but I heard someone in the tennis club can." Ryoga said.

"Your right but we have two people who can." Fuji said with a creepy smile and with his eyes closed.

"Really who?" Sakura asked.

"Echizen Ryoma and Kaido." Eiji answered.

Then Sakura opened up her note book and wrote something down.

"What are you doing now Sakura." Ryoga said.

"Nothin" Sakura said in a creepy way.

"Oh great Sakura has that look in her eyes again." Ryoga said.

"Hey bro I won't be home Early." Sakura said.

"Nice" Fuji said. "She just does what she wants"

Then the bell rang.

"Bye bro" sakura said and ran to her next class.

Time skip to lunch

Sakura was walking down the hall when she saw her brother.

"Hey bro" Sakura said.

"Hey your coming with me." Ryoga said and dragged her to his friends.

"Hey let me go you freak." Sakura said. But Ryoga just kept on walking and then he made if to his friends.

"Hey guys" Ryoga said while putting Sakura in a seat.

"Stupid brother dragging me around everywhere." Sakura mummbled really queit no one can hear except Fuji.

"Hey how good are you two in Tennis?" Fuji asked.

"I'm really good so is my sister." Ryoga said. Then Ryoma came up and sat down across from Sakura.

"Hey Echizen you know how to do the snake?" Sakura asked. Ryoma looked surpised but nodded.

"Yes why?"

"Is it true that your known as the Pince of tennis?" Sakura asked

"Yes" Ryoma said.

"Echizen don't answer anymore questions if your know whats good for you." Ryoga said.

"Kaido-sempai?" Sakura asked.

"Hm" Kaido asked.

"You can do snake too right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes"

"And your known as viper right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes"

"Ok oh yeah whos the captan and vice captain?" Sakura asked.

"Me" Tezuka said.

"So you can do the Tezuka zone right?" Sakura asked.

" Yes" Tezuka said.

"Whos the vice captain?" Sakura asked.

"Me" Oishi said.

"You can do the moon volley right?" Sakura asked.

"Um yes."

"Who can do the Triple counter?" Sakura asked.

"Me" Fuji replied.

"Uh oh hey Sakura how about you eat your lunch?" Ryoga said.

"Oh i'm not hungry see you guys later." Sakura said and left.

"Heh your sister is very intersting." Fuji said.

'Uh oh that poor poor soul got Fuji interestied in her' everyone thought.

"Yeah I guess she is but I don't know what shes up to half of the time." Ryoga said.

"She may need a leash." Fuji said.

"Yeah and I might need to watch her more." Ryoga whisperd.

"Well i'm going to pratice tennis for the rest of the time." Fuji said and left.

"You might want to watch her carefully." Oishi said.

"Why?" Ryoga asked.

"Because some things can get Fuji interested and it seems like you sister caught it so yeah." Oishi said.

"You guys need to help me please." Ryoga said.

"But it doesn't seem like thats the only person interested in her." Eiji said.

"Who else?" Ryoga asked.

"I think Ryoma too." Oishi said.

"Great the two mysteries people are intersted in my sister." Ryoga said.

Now to the tennis courts

"Heh Sakura your really good in tennis right?" Fuji asked.

"Yes." sakura said.

Ring (You thought something was going to happen there didn't you?)

Time Skip to after school

Sakura was walking to the changing rooms and ran into Fuji.

"Opps sorry." Sakura said while getting up.

"It's ok." Fuji said. Sakura started to walk again and she went in the changing room and got dressed she walked back out.

Ryoga was already out and saw Sakura and Fuji taking. Then he saw Sakura walk back in the changing room and saw Fuji walk in the other changing room. Then all the other guys walked out and then the captain called everyone and told then to get in a line.

"Ok everyone today is the tournment so the two new member Sakura and Ryoga are in it." " Tezuka said. "But first I want Fuji and Echizen to show Haruno and Haruno were the table is."

"Ok" Fuji and Echizen said and walked up to Sakura and Ryoga and started to walked over to a table. "Ok Haruno Sakura you are in block D and Haruno Ryoga you are in block C." Echizen said.

"Kai who else is in block D?" Sakura asked.

"Me and kaido" Ryoma said.

"Kay"Sakura said. Then Sakura,Ryoga,Ryomga,and Fuji walked back were everyone else is.

"Ok go to your matches." Tezuka said.

30 minutes later

It's finally Sakuras turn and All the regulars were walking that way. Sakura walked out on the court and waited for her opponment. Then a guy that was twice her size walked out and went up to the net. Sakura looked up.

"Let's have a good game." Sakura said.

"If you can even touch the ball." The guy said.

"Uchiah serves." So the guy through the ball and the girl missed it. He threw it again and she missed it again.

"1 game to love" The ref called. A few games later the ref called " 5 games to love"

"Hey I thought she would be good but shes getting wooped." Eiji said.

"Shhh just watch the game." Oishi said.

Then Sakura served it and the guy thought ' heh it's out sorry little girl'

"!5-0" the ref called.

"What but that was Out."

"No it wasn't" the ref said.

Then Sakura threw the ball up and hit it again it hit right in front of her oppont and it was about to hit his face but it went the other was. " 30-0" The ref called.

10 minutes later

"Haruno win game and match 7-5"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please R&R

By,

sakuraxgaara2233


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap**

It's finally Sakuras turn and All the regulars were walking that way. Sakura walked out on the court and waited for her opponment. Then a guy that was twice her size walked out and went up to the net. Sakura looked up.

"Let's have a good game." Sakura said.

"If you can even touch the ball." The guy said.

"Uchiah serves." So the guy through the ball and the girl missed it. He threw it again and she missed it again.

"1 game to love" The ref called. A few games later the ref called " 5 games to love"

"Hey I thought she would be good but shes getting wooped." Eiji said.

"Shhh just watch the game." Oishi said.

Then Sakura served it and the guy thought ' heh it's out sorry little girl'

"!5-0" the ref called.

"What but that was Out."

"No it wasn't" the ref said.

Then Sakura threw the ball up and hit it again it hit right in front of her oppont and it was about to hit his face but it went the other was. " 30-0" The ref called.

10 minutes later

"Haruno win game and match 7-5"

**End of recap**

"Wow shes amazing" People whisperd.

"Sakura why did you lose 5 games in a row?" Ryoga asked.

"Because i wanted to" Sakura said and stuck out her tongue at him. Then she walked off the court.

"Hey little girl come back here and play for real in the begininng!" The guy yelled.

So I looked at Tezuka and he nodded. "Hey Tezuka-buchou can this game count as the real game?" The guy asked.

Tezuka just nodded so Sakura walked back on the court.

"Which?" Sakura asked.

"Rough" The guy said. So Sakura spun the racket and it landed on smooth. So she walked to her side of the court with her racket in her right hand then she served. It went at the guys head.

"Hey isn't that the twist serve?" Horio asked.

"Yeah it is." Echizen said.

"Set and match to Haruno 6-0" The ref called.

Then I walked off the court and went to the chart.

"Haruno Sakura block D 6-0" Sakura said and then walked away.

After more games Sakura won 6-0 now its time to play against a regular. So Sakura walked out to the court and shook hands with Kaido.

"Let's have a good match." Sakura said. And Kaido just nodded.

"Which?" Kaido asked.

"Rough" Sakura said and Kaido spun the racket and it landed on Rought.

"Haruno to serve" The ref called.

So Sakura hit it and it went to his face he moved his body out of the way. "15-0"

Sakura hit a regular serve, he hit it back,she hit it back, he hit a snake shot, She hit it back, he hit another snake shot, then she hit it low so he had to bend his knees to, he hit it back, and then she hit the snake shot. "30-0"

Few games after

"Haruno wins game and match 7-5" The ref called and people were clapping Sakura walked up to the net.

"Good game" She said.

"Ssssssssssssss" Kaido hissed then Sakura walked out of the court and Ryoga pulled her by him and bent down his head.

"Why weren't you playing seresly?" He whispered.

"Because"Sakura said.

"What ever" Ryoga said and Sakura walked up to the chart thing.

"Haruno Sakura block D 7-5" Sakura said.

Time skip to the end of the day

"Tezuka Kunimtsu captain, Oishi Syuichiroh vice-captain, Fuji Syuske, Kikumaru Eiji, Kawamura Takashi, Kaidoh Kaoru, Momshiro Takeshi, Echizen Ryoma, and Haruno Sakura" Ryuzaki-Sensei said.

So all then names that were called walked up to Ryuzaki-sensei. "Great job you are now the regulars for today.

Oishi walked up to Sakura and said," You are now a regular and I need you to write down your size and fill this out please."

"Ok i'll give it to you tomorrow for morining pratice." Sakura said.

"Kay bye" Oishi said.

"Bye" Sakura said and left with Ryoga.

Next day

Sakura woke up and walked downstairs when she tripped and.....................................................

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By,

SakuraxGaara2233

Cliffy hahahahahahahahahahahahah no not really


	3. Chapter 3

Recap

"Tezuka Kunimtsu captain, Oishi Syuichiroh vice-captain, Fuji Syuske, Kikumaru Eiji, Kawamura Takashi, Kaidoh Kaoru, Momshiro Takeshi, Echizen Ryoma, and Haruno Sakura" Ryuzaki-Sensei said.

So all then names that were called walked up to Ryuzaki-sensei. "Great job you are now the regulars for today.

Oishi walked up to Sakura and said," You are now a regular and I need you to write down your size and fill this out please."

"Ok i'll give it to you tomorrow for morining pratice." Sakura said.

"Kay bye" Oishi said.

"Bye" Sakura said and left with Ryoga.

Next day

Sakura woke up and walked downstairs when she tripped and.....................................................

end of recap

AN: Just to tell you for now on for the tennis matches im going to use pok to tell you they hit it.

Now to the story

Sakura woke up and walked downstairs when she tripped and she was falling down the stairs.

"Ouchy" Sakura said rubbing her ankle. Ryoga ran downstairs and saw Sakura on the ground.

"Sakura are you ok?" Ryoga asked.

"I don't know I mean yes I am" Sakura said getting up and she winced when she stood on her foot.

"We are taking you to the doctors" Ryoga said.

"Fine but don't tell the team" Sakura said. So they left to the doctors office.

A few hours in the doctors office

"Well she broke her ankle........She broke atleast 5 bones so I want her off her ankle for a few weeks 3 at the least ok." The doctor said.

"Will it be healed by two months?" Sakura asked.

"If you stay off it yes if you dont no." he said.

"Will I atleast be able to walk on it?" Sakura asked.

"For a few minutes at a time yes running no and heres a note to your gym teacher and a note to your teacher." The doctor said.

"Thanks." Sakura said then Sakura and Ryoga left to school.

Sakura walked to the coaches office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" Ryuzaki said so Sakura walked in and sat down.

" Ummmmmm I won't be able to play for awhile." Sakura said.

"Why?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Well I fell down the steps and broke my ankle.......I broke 5 bones." Sakura said.

"WHAT YOU DID WHAT ARE YOU OK!!!!!!!!!!" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yeah i'll be healed in a few weeks." Sakura said.

"I'LL TELL THE TEAM TODAY AND YOU ARE STILL GOING TO PRATICE TO WATCH ok?" Ryuzaki said.

"Yep" Sakura said.

End of day

"EVERYONE LINE UP NOW............................"

So everyone ran and lined up excluding Sakura whos standing by the coach." Ok everyone play matches except the regulars stay here." So everyone ran to what they were doing. "Please come up here everyone" So the regulars walked up to her." Sakura won't be joining us for a few weeks."

"Why?" Oishi asked.

"Well she kinda broke her ankle" Ryuzaki said.

"SHE WHAT!!" Everyone yelled.

"Yeah I kinda fell down the stairs this morning but i'll be ready by the time of the tornament." Sakura said.

"Are you ok?" Oishi asked.

"Yeah but I need to sit down my ankles kinda hurting" Sakura said.

"THEN SIT DOWN" The regulars yelled.

"Ok ok" Sakura said sitting down on the bench.

"Ok regulars pratice Sakura sit down and watch." Ryuzaki said.

"Hai" Everyone said.

During break time

"Hey Sakura here" Ryoga said handing her cruches.

"No no no no no noway am I going to use those those things" Sakura said.

Then the whole team came up to them

"That or have someone carry you" Oishi said.

"But but but" Sakura said.

"No buts choose" Tezuka said.

"Fine i'll use the stupid stupid thing" Sakura said pouting.

"Well shes going to leave earily were going to have a check up on it."Ryoga said.

"But didn't I just come from the doctors" Sakura said.

" He wants to know if you hurt it anymore." Ryoga said.

"Fine" Sakura said getting up " Bye guys i'll see you soon" Sakura said and waved to them.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By, SakuraxGaara2233

Sorry its kinda short will be longer in the future..............................................................................

Please R&R

I'll update soon


	4. Chapter 4

Recap

"Hey Sakura here" Ryoga said handing her crutches.

"No no no no no noway am I going to use those those things" Sakura said.

Then the whole team came up to them

"That or have someone carry you" Oishi said.

"But but but" Sakura said.

"No buts choose" Tezuka said.

"Fine i'll use the stupid stupid thing" Sakura said pouting.

"Well shes going to leave early were going to have a check up on it."Ryoga said.

"But didn't I just come from the doctors" Sakura said.

" He wants to know if you hurt it anymore." Ryoga said.

"Fine" Sakura said getting up " Bye guys i'll see you soon" Sakura said and waved. They just waved back

End of recap

When the two siblings were walking to the doctors they saw a tennis ball coming there way. Sakura lifted up her hand and caught the some of these boys walked up to them.

"I'm so sorry are you two ok" One said.

"Yeah, don't worry, Its not like that could make one of us fall" Sakura said.

"Says the one on the crutches" A guy with black hair said.

Sakura pouts then sticks her tongue out at them,"Hey it's not like I want these these stupid things" Sakura said.

"Come on we got to go" Ryoga said.

"Fine fine" Sakura said and the started to go to the doctors.

"Hey wait, Can we have our ball back?!" The black haired called out.

"Hmmm No" Sakura said still walking. When the siblings got to the doctors office they went up the the front desk person.

"Um hi, we were here this morning and the doctor told us to come back" Ryoga said.

"Ok, can you tell me your name?" The lady said.

"Haruno Sakura" Sakura said.

"Um let me check" the lady said,"Oh, here it is, Go that way." she said pointing to a left hall.

"Ok, thanks" Sakura said. The siblings walked down the left hall the lady pointed at and saw the doctor.

"Oh, the Harunos are here" He said," Did your ankle hurt at all?" he asked.

"Yeah, about a hour ago" Sakura explained.

"Ok, sit down please." The doctor said to Sakura. Sakura walked over to the table and sat down."Ok now let me see your ankle" He said while grabbing her ankle. He looked at it and he pushed on it a few time to see what Sakura did. She just winced once in a while. Then he wrote some stuff on his clip board." Ok you should be healed in one month and you can do light training for tennis, But if you ankle starts to hurt you have to stop got it."

"Yes sir, But when can I do light training?" Sakura asked.

" In a week" The doctor said.

"Thank you very much doctor Tanka" Ryoga said.

"Your very welcome Haruno-san" Tanka said.

"Can I leave now?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, you two can leave now" Tanka said.

"Thank you" They both said and bowed, Then the walked out the room. When they made it outside they saw the boys again.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"We would like our tennis ball back." The black haired said.

"And what if I don't?" Sakura asked.

"Then you would be in a whole lot of trouble" Another guy said.

"Fine if you give me a piece of gum, No wait a packet of gum" Sakura said pointing at a guy with red hair.

"And if I don't?" The red haired asked.

"Then your tennis ball goes bye bye" Sakura said with a smirk.

"Fineeeeeeeeeee Here" The guy said throwing me a pack of gum. I caught in a pulled out a piece, then I unrapped it and put the piece in my mouth.

"Here"Sakura said throwing the ball to the red head.

"Thanks" They said. Then Sakura and Ryoga walked home.

"Sakura what do you want for dinner?" Ryoga asked.

"Hm, I think I want some sushi" Sakura said while thinking,"Yeah, I want some sushi"

"Ok, Sushi it is" Ryoga said while going into the kitchen. He sat down after he grabbed all the supplies he needed, Then he started to work on making the sushi. Sakurawent in her room and pulled out a book called Twilight. She was at the part were Bella met Edward for the first time. Sakura sighed.

'I can't read it i'm so bored' Sakurathought, She put down the book and layed down on her bed. She closed her eyes and was thinking about tomorrow. Ryoga was downstairs setting up the table. After a few minutes he had the table set and the food on the table. Then he walked up to Sakura's room and knocked.

"Sakura dinners done" Ryoga said, He heard Sakura mumbled something and couldn't make it out so he said,"Sakura i'mcoming in now" Then he walked in her room. He saw her sleeping on her bed. He walked over there a shook her, She turned and started to get up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Yeah, Brother?" Sakura asked still sleepy.

"Dinners done" He said.

"Ok" Sakura said getting up out of bed and walked to the dining room. They sat down and ate a good dinner."Thanks brother, Good night" Sakura mumbled walking to her room. She got in a got on her Pajamas which was a tank top and some shorts. Then she layed in bed and fell asleep. Ryoga walked in his room and fell asleep.

The next day

Sakura woke up and got in her uniform. She put her hair in a side ponytail and brushed her teeth. She grabbed the crutches and went downstairs to make breakfast but when she got in the kitchen she saw Ryoga with some pancakes in his hand.

"I will be the one cooking in the house for a while" Ryoga said.

"But Ryo-" Sakura was starting to say but got interrupted.

"No buts Sakura, This is how it is for a few days" Ryoga said while sitting down at the table. Sakura finally gave up and sat down also. She grabbed two pancakes and the syurp. When they both were down with their food they grabbed there tennis bags and key. They locked the door and went outside. They headed to the school. When they were walking they ran into Fuji and Eiji.

"Hey Fuji-sempai,Eiji-sempai" Sakura said.

"Good morning Sakura"Fuji said.

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA, RYOGA" Eiji yelled while jumping up and down.

"Hello Fuji,Eiji" Ryoga said.

"So hows your ankle Sakura?" Fuji asked.

"Hm oh, I'll be able to do some light training next week" Sakura explained.

"Really Nya!" Eiji said or a um Screamed.

"You better not push yourself" Fuji said with his eyes open.

Sakura gulped and nodded. When all of them looked up they noticed they were at the school already.

"Nya, That was fast" Eiji said in awed.

"Yeah, but aren't you two going to be la----" Sakura started to say and saw the two running to the boys' changing room," Why can't I finish a sentence today" Sakura mumbled and started to walk to the court. "Hi Ryuzaki-sensei" Sakura said.

"Hi Sakura howd the doctors appointment go?" Ryuzaki asked.

" Good, He said I can do some light tennis training in a week" Sakura said.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryoma: Please review

Me: When I get 3 more reviews i'll start on the next chapter

Ryoma: When will I be in it?

Me: Soon, oh yeah, Please give me any ideals and if Ryuzaki should let Sakura train.


	5. authors note

Authors note

You guys it might take me longer to update because i'm in 8th grade honors

But i'll try to write some this weekend

By

Sakuraxgaara223

P.s

SakuraxRyoma will also be late, I help her with the storys


	6. Chapter 5

Recap

"Hi Sakura howd the doctors apointment go?" Ryuzaki asked.

" Good, He said I can do some light tennis training in a week" Sakura said.

End of recap

The story begins

"You can?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yea" Sakura said.

"We will think about it" Ryuzaki said. Then they saw the guys walk out of the changing rooms. "EVERYONE LINE UP!" she yelled. So everyone ran to get in line," Ok 2nd and 3rd years play matches,1st pick up balls and regulars come over here" So everyone did what they were suppose to do.

"What are we doing today?" Oishi asked.

"I'll get to that in a second, but I got to ask you guys a question"

"And what is that?" Fuji asked.

"Should we let Sakura pratice next week?"

"As long as she doesn't push herself" Tezuka said.

"Ok now that thats done you guys go ahead and have pratice matches"

Everyone got a partner and played a match. Eiji won against Oishi. Tezuka won against Momo. Ryoma won against Kadio. Fuji won against Takashi. Then they all ran around the court 25 times. After that they had to pratice smashing and then they got to get dress. They all came out of the changing room and went up to Sakura.

"Sakura are you sure you can pratice next week?" Tezuka asked.

"I might be able to" Sakura said.

"Hey is Ryoga going to pick you up?" Oishi asked.

'dang I thought they wouldn't ask that' " Um not today" Sakura said.

"Are you sure you can go home by yourself? I mean without hurting yourself?" Oishi asked.

"Yeah, don't worry" Sakura said.

"Ok" They said and left but before they went all the way they looked behind them to see Sakura standing up. Then Sakura stated to walk to the front gate when she saw they weren't there. She started to walk to the street tennis court. She got there and saw a few different tennis teams there.

"Did you hear seigaku tennis team has a girl player?" A guy with black hair asked.

"Yeah I know thats pretty low for them" A guy with red hair said.

"Shhhhhhhs theres a girl from Seigaku here" Another guy said.

"Hey cutie come here" They guy said with black hair. Sakura shook her head and started to walk away but a guy came over to her and picked her up and took her to the guy.

"Hey put me down!" Sakura yelled punching him. He put her down. Sakura noticed her skirt was up alittle so she hurried up and put it down with a blush," What do you want?"

"We want you to tell us whos on the Seigaku team" A guy said.

"No" Sakura said shaking her head.

"Yes" The guy said taking her hand.

"No and let go!" Sakura yelled. The guy just squeezed her hand,"OW" Sakura cried.

"Tell us"

"N--" She begin. Out of no where a guy ran up and punched the guy in his face. Sakura started to rub her hand,"Ow" she said.

"Are you ok?" A guy asked.

"No, not really" Sakura said.

"Here let me see your hand" He said. So Sakura put her are up so he can see.

"Hey Yukmaru,Niou whyd you run off so sudden? Hey its YOU!" A guy with black hair yelled pointing at Sakura.

"What did she do to you?" Niou asked.

"She took our tennis ball and then she made Marui give up a pack of gum" The guy said again.

"Akaya calm down"

"Fine I will Yukimaru" Akaya said," What are you doing here anyway with your ankle like that"

"Um.............................well........................I needed to have a walk so I walk out here" Sakura said.

"Whats wrong with your ankle?" Niou asked.

"Well I kinda broke it in 5 different spots" Sakura whispered.

"Wheres your crutches" Niou asked.

"I dropped it when a guy picked me up and carried me over to the guy Niou punched" Sakura explained.

"Marui go get it" Yukimaru demanded. I saw the red head go and get the cruthes that were on the ground.

"Thanks" Sakura said while Marui gave her them.

"Your welcome" Marui said.

"Here, we'll take you home" Niou said. So they walked Sakura home.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6

Recap

"Marui go get it" Yukimaru demanded. I saw the red head go and get the cruthes that were on the ground.

"Thanks" Sakura said while Marui gave her them.

"Your welcome" Marui said.

"Here, we'll take you home" Niou said. So they walked Sakura home.

End of recap

Sakura turned around at the guys and bowed.

"Thank you so much, I would of been in deep trouble if you didn't come and help me" Sakura said.

"Your welcome, Try and be safe" Yukimaru said.

"I'll try" Sakura said with a smile and walked in. She saw her brother standing right there. Her brother looked at the guys.

"Thanks for taking care of my little sister" Ryoga said.

"Um your welcome.........." Niou said.

"Haruno Ryoga" Ryoga said.

"Bye" They all said. Sakura walked inside and sat down in the kicthen.

"Hey Ryoga?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Whats for dinner?" I asked.

"Left overs" He said.

"Can you come and help me get my food?" I asked.

"Sure" Ryoga said and got me some left overs. Then I ate it and went to my room and fell asleep.

Next day

I woke up and got in my uniform. I went down and saw my brother on the phone.

"Whats wrong brother?" I asked.

"Hm I got to go back to America" Ryoga said when he hung up the phone.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have to go to a tounerment" Ryoga said.

"So will I still be here?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I want you to move in with a friend"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because of your ankle and I don't want you to cook at all intill your healed" Ryoga said.

"So whos house?" I asked.

"I am thinking Ryoma's since he is the closest and he is our dads friend" Ryoga said.

"Ok so when am I going?" I asked.

"Your moving in there today after school" Ryoga said.

"Does he know?" I asked.

"Yeah he should be here in a few minutes" Ryoga said.

KNOCK KNOCK

I went to the door and opened it up to see Ryoma standing there.

"Hello Ryoma-kun" I said.

"Hello Sakura hows your ankle today?" He asked.

"Good still kinda hurts but its ok" I said.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said

We walked to the school and I sat down on the bleaches inside the tennis court and saw tezuka.

"Hey Tezuka-buchou how are you today?" I asked.

"I'm doing ok you?" He asked.

"Fine but my ankles going into pain right now" I said and winced.

"Let me see it" He said. So he looked and noticed it was red.

"I want Echizen to take you to your class untill your ankle is ok" Tezuka said.

"Hai" I said and smiled because he is very kind. I looked up and noticed the other regulars stood there smiling.

"What?" I asked pouting.

"Nothing" They all said with a evil smile.

Oh no I have a feeling somethings going to happen. Something big.

________________________________________________________

PLEASE REVIEW AND READ

PLEASE GIVE ME ANY IDEALS


	8. Chapter 7

Recap

"Hai" I said and smiled because he is very kind. I looked up and noticed the other regulars stood there smiling.

"What?" I asked pouting.

"Nothing" They all said with a evil smile.

Oh no I have a feeling somethings going to happen. Something big.

End or recap

Ryoma walked me back to our classroom. I sat down next to him and winced.

"Whats wrong?" Ryoma asked.

"My ancle is going in pain" I said.

"Let me see it" Ryoma said. I lifted up my leg and He looked at my ankle. "Its really red" Ryoma said.

"Yeah I know but I don't know why" I said sighing.

"Maybe you should go to your doctor" Ryoma said.

"I suppose" I said looking down,"But how am I going to get there Ryoga isn't here and we are in school" I pointed out.

"Like this" He said and picked me up. Oh My God he is carring me bridle style. We walked through the halls and many kids stopped to look at us. Great now my face is heating up. So I looked down.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You'll see" Ryoma said. We walked for a few more minutes. Then he stopped. I looked up to see where we are. We are in the office.

"What do you need?" The lady asked.

"Well she needs to go to her doctors because of her ankle" Ryoma said.

"Let me see" The lady said. I felt Ryoma moving his arms and then I felt a couch/chair. "Oh thats really bad" The lady said.

"Yes I know" I said finally speaking up.

"Who should I call?" The lady asked.

"Well her brother is out of this country and her parents are busy. My family is in charge of her right now so they want me to take her if anything bad happened" Ryoma said.

"Ok then i'll tell your teacher's and i'll tell your coach" the lady said.

"Ok" Ryoma said. I felt him grab me again. I felt like I was flying for a second. He put me against his chest bridle style. He walked out of the office. I felt stares so I looked up to see kids staring. He just ignored them and kept on walking. We made it out of the building and we were about to pass the gates when we heard,

"Nya where are you to going!" Eiji yelled. Ryoma turned around.

"Doctors" Ryoma said.

"Why?" Fuji asked.

"Her ankle is really red and we want to make sure it isn't infected" Ryoma said.

"Maybe we should go with" Oishi said.

"Yeah I think we should" Momo said.

"You have to tell the office" I said.

"Ok, we will be right back" Oishi said. I looked and saw all the regulars run to the office.

"Are they really going to come with us?" I asked Ryoma.

"Yeah" Ryoma said. We waited for a few minutes and heard running. I turned my head to see the regulars.

"So are you going?" I asked.

"Yeah" They said.

"Ryoma can I walk there?" I asked.

"No" Ryoma said still holding me.

"Why?" I asked pouting.

"Because you might hurt your ankle" Ryoma said walking.

"Fine" I said saying giving up.

We walked and made it to the doctors office without any trouble.

"May I help you guys?" The lady asked looking at me.

"Well, I came here with my brother and the doctor told me if it hurts come back down here" I said.

"Name?" The lady asked.

"Haruno Sakura" I said.

"Oh I found you. Ok come and follow me" She said. They all followed and we made it to a room. Ryoma sat me down on the bed.

"Oh Sakura whats wrong with you today?" Tanka asked.

"Oh well my ankle is going through alot of pain right now" I said wincing when he touch it.

"Oh, lets pretty bad, did you practice at all?" He asked.

"No, I sat the whole time" I said.

"Wheres your brother?" He asked.

"Hes in America going through a tournament right now. And this is my team. They are taking care of me untill my brother comes back" I said.

"Oh whos the captain?" He asked.

"I am" Tezuka said.

"She didn't do anything did she?" He asked.

"No" Tezuka said,"I wouldn't let her anyway" He added.

"Ok, well Sakura you are going to need to stay off that leg for the rest of the day and then come back tomorrow so I can see the progress" Tanka said.

"But how am I suppose to get around?" I asked.

"Having one of your teammates carry you here like that young man" Tanka said pointing to Ryoma. I started to blush. Dang what is up with me and blushing?

"But-----but what if they can't?" I asked.

"These men seem like they wouldn't do that. Anyways I can tell they all deeply care for you" Tanka said.

"Ok" I said giving up.

"Now you kids go back to school" Tanka said smiling. Ryoma came back by me and picked me up.

"EP" I ep in surprise. My face turned red and I heard laughing. I looked up to see everyone laughing. Yes even Tezuka."Hey don't laugh" I said pouting.

"Why did you ep? nya!" Eiji asked laughing.

"I I was surprised" I said.

"You can't say that wasn't funny Sakura" Fuji said.

"You to?" I asked.

"Even me" Tezuka said with a smile.

"No way am I going to let you carry me" I said trying to get away from Ryoma.

"Do you want all of us to carry you at the same time?" Fuji asked.

"N-n-no" I said strutting.

"So stop moving" Tezuka said. I sighed and stopped moving. Dang it! We started to walk or atleast they started to walk. After a few minutes we made it back to school.

"Bye" We all said to each other and went our separte ways. Ryoma walked in the classroom.

"Echizen, Haruno" The teacher said," Why is Echizen carrying Haruno?"

"The doctor told him to" I said.

"Ok well class today we are going to do a play................................. and we need a girl main character and a boy name character so please pick now" The teacher said.

"Sakura and Ryoma"

"Sakura and Ryoma"

"Ryoma and Sakura"

"Ryoma and Sakura"

"Ok class the main characters are Ryoma and Sakura" The teacher said.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

* * *

What play should I have them do? Please review


	9. Chapter 8

Princesses of Tennis

Chapter 6

Normal P.O.V.

When Jessica and Alex arrived to their house they noticed yet another note on the door, They picked it up and it read:

Hey ladies! I just wanted to let you know that I'm watching you and hope your having a great time…I also want you to know that there is no way out…and yes Jessica that is directed at you, I can see and do whatever I wish, I do not want you guys to leave so guess what….your stuck here forever and just wait until I see you guys, Jessica, you better behave or else….I'll get you. Don't fall for anyone either.

Love, Mystery guy

"J-Jessica…" Alex said turning her head to the side, staring at her, "Y-you ok?" Jessica just stood there, staring at the note, confused and hurt.

"H-he? W-what? W-who? H-how?" Jessica mumbled staring at the note, dizzily. Alex pushed Jessica in the house and led her to her room, letting her lay down.

"It's ok Jessica….we will find out promise" Alex said staring at Jessica and smiling softly," You can love whoever and we will find a way back I promise. Don't let that note scare you Jessica! Your tough, fun and a strong girl. Please don't change…" Alex stared at Jessica and noticed her lying down on the bed, rocking back and forth slightly. "Jessica…" Alex left the room and went in her room, texting Eiji saying: Eiji can you and the guys come to my house…I'll send you the address….Jessica is well…

Not even five minutes later a reply was sent, it said: Sure, tell me the address.

So Alex typed in the apartment address and sat down waiting, looking at Jessica's door worriedly.

After a few minutes a knock was heard and she ran towards the door, opening it up and seeing the guys' tennis regulars.

"What's wrong with Jessica?" Fuji asked worried.

"W-well w-we got this note…" Alex said walking inside and waving for them to come inside to; She then showed them the note and watched their reactions.

"Why is it directed at Jessica…?" Ryoma asked his face slightly sad and a frown appearing on his face.

"We don't know Echizen-kun We really don't…" Alex said staring at a door.

"Is that her room?" Echizen asked, Alex nodded as she saw him walk towards the room and knocks on the door.

"C-come in" Jessica said, her voice shaking a little, Echizen walked in and stared at her before coming in and sitting on her bed.

"Hey Jessica-chan… you ok?" Echizen asked slightly worried.

"H-hai…but can y-you not get so close to me I-I don't…" Jessica stared looking down with tears falling off her face.

"You don't want that guy to come to you right?" Echizen asked staring at her and whipping away her tears before sighing, "Look Jessica…your one of the first people I ever cared about, I don't know why but I can't see you hurt, I-I don't understand it really, but I won't let anyone hurt you ok? I don't care how you like me or if you like me I'm still going to protect you no matter what" Jessica stared at him blushing slightly before hugging him softly and whispering,

"W-what if he's watching me now…"

"You and Alex can stay at my house, my family will help you" Ryoma said hugging back.

-End of chapter, My friend helped me with this and I am grateful to have her help me, please tell me if you liked it or hate it and yes I know Ryoma is Ooc but still….do you like it?


End file.
